The game of golf is one of the most popular recreational sports in the world in terms of participants. The popularity of golf does not mean that the game is easy. Golf requires consistent precision of movement to achieve mastery of the game. Subtle imperfections in the execution of strokes produce amplified errors in the outcome of the shot. In particular, many golfers have identified the putting stroke as the most difficult to master and the area in which most strokes are dropped during a round of golf.
It has been found that for longer distance putts a right handed player aims to the right of their intended target. Similarly, a left handed player aims to the left of their intended target. This is due to the fact that human vision has evolved to judge distance and path while the head is horizontal. However, when a golfer is lining up a putt, the head is held at an angle and hence the eyes are not horizontal. This physiological inaccuracy in judgement results in many putts being missed due to being aligned incorrectly.